Love of a Star
by sailor cow
Summary: a short vignette from Seiya's POV - Seiya and Usagi pairing


Disclaimer - Sailormoon and co. is owned by the owner.Naoko Takeuchi was it? I'm sure I spelled her name wrong..*sigh shame on me for not even remembering how to spell Naoko-sama's last name. . Oh well, enjoy.  
  
Someone once told me that the only thing that two lovers really needed to be able to be with each other was, love. I, for a time, believed that just as strongly as the person who told me did. Then, it occurred to me that the belief was just the simple innocence that love brought along with the naivety. We were met with love and I thought that all that mattered was just that. I knew this wasn't just simple infatuation and desire. I knew this was the "I want to take care of you for the rest of your life" kind of love. But it seems that it wasn't the fact that everyone was against us, it was also destiny that forbade us to be together. We can't choose the path of destiny, but we can choose who we want to be in it.  
  
She was Tsukino Usagi, Sailor moon, and future Neo-Queen Serenity. I was Seiya Kou and Sailor Star Fighter. Hell, I wasn't even one of her guardians. It all started with a simple crush. Then a longer yearning to be with this person. This person who was able to truly bring the 'light' out of me - of anyone. Her undying determination, inner strength - and just her childlike innocence. Her belief of a better world was what kept me going through the battle of Galaxia. The strength that she gave me to face my past to rebuild a new future. During this period of time on Earth, I had genuinely fallen in love with Tsukino Usagi.  
  
But it was destiny that kept us apart. Usako already had her lover when I first met her. It was pre-destined that he would rule next to Usako- chan as Prince Endymion. Hell, they already had a child together that came back from the future to visit them. From the moment that I found out about that, I realized that we weren't meant to be. The love of a friend - the only thing that I yearn for. Mamoru (that was her lover's name) had been away the entire time I was on Earth. Later we found out that he had a little mishap during his flight to America. Maybe it was because of his disappearance that caused Usako to become so vulnerable and fragile. Am I not good enough? I once asked her that. She never gave me an answer. I don't know whether that meant 'yes' or 'no'. I remember confessing to her soon afterwards. I couldn't keep my feelings for anymore. I couldn't deny my emotions. I felt that if I was never to tell her how I feel about her, I was cheating myself of something that would lead me to regret so very soon. I let her in. I showed her my heart. I poured out all the emotions that I had to her. I didn't care if she was going to reject me - I just had to know. Am I good enough?  
  
I was. She had told me. I remember her staring into my eyes so very earnestly that night. It was like she was telling me the truth, but it seems she was afraid of the truth. Was she afraid of loving me? She was. She didn't know how to explain what she felt when we were together. She didn't know how I managed to make her smile on days that seemed as if she had hit the bottomless pit. I remember smiling at her and telling her simply that it was love. Then I recall her soft, gentle voice telling me that this can't be. I can still feel the tears on her cheeks as if it was only yesterday. It occurred to us that if Usako chose to be with me, there would no longer be a Chibi Usa. And she also told me that she couldn't break Mamoru's heart for the rest of his life. Then I remember selfishly saying that she had rather choose to break mine for the rest of my life. Oh the fool that I am! I had immediately taken back what I said and regret it seeing the tears form from her eyes once again. It was then that I realized that we weren't destined for each other. I suppose the same thing rang loud and clear in her mind as well, fore she didn't say anything. Then suddenly, she embraced me and held me close to her and hugged me like she never held anyone before. I knew what this meant. I parted from her slightly and gently lift her head towards mine. As our lips touched I felt the only happiness I've ever felt in my entire life - and also the feeling of my heart breaking as I remember what this kiss means as well. I touch my lips and I can still feel the soft and sweetness of her lips on mine.  
  
I don't know if letting her go that night was the best thing I've ever done for someone else or the stupidest thing I've ever done to myself. I remember the day that we were all leaving Earth. I had told her that I would never forget her. She had answered. "Of course, we'll always be friends." I listened as others began to laugh, but I could see the tears hidden behind the smile. I knew that at the moment, it had broken her heart just to say that as much as it tore mine from hearing it. I didn't look back as the four of us walked away and left them - left her. I don't know whether I didn't want her to see the trail of tears left on my cheek or to see her on the brim of crying. Maybe it was both. I'm not quite sure. All I knew was that I had left my heart and soul on Earth. The only thing that I brought with me here, at home, is the memories. Destiny forbade us to be together. So you see, love isn't all two people need to be together. Destiny. Sometimes, destiny is wrong.  
  
The cow says: hoped you all liked it. My first completed fic - I must thank a buncha other fanfics and their authors for such inspiration. ISSAU! xD 


End file.
